Carlisle Sebastian Lexington
Carlisle Lexington Carlisle Lexington is the son of Lord Lawrence Lexington, a former Noble of Darkshire of whom was murdered at the Slaughter of the Noble House of Darkshire. Following the death of his father, Carlisle discovered his father had been having an affair with Adriana Isabelle Bristol, of whom had bore a son, Dalamar. Carlisle soon decided to disregard the idea of the affair, and traveled to Stormwind City for adventure. He soon then after joined SI:7, where an adventure is what he would get. The Beginning At the beginning of the Lexington bloodline, there was Lord Lawrence Lexington, and Lady Samantha Lexington, a wealthy family of Nobles who had been living happily in Grand Hamlet. During their happy lives, Lady Samantha bore a daughter, Ashley, and not shortly afterwards, a son, Carlisle. Unfortunately, at the birth of Carlisle, Lady Samantha passed away. Ashley,at early age, left her father and brother, soon to join the Defias Brotherhood. Lord Lawrence often left his maids and butlers to attend to Carlisle, leaving him lonely much of time. And not to long after the unfortunate slaughter of the Darkshire House of Nobles took place, where Lord Lawrence fell. This left Carlisle alone, of which he took up ownership of his (formerly) father's possessions. Greater Intellect Upon the fall of his father, Carlisle went beyond using his free time to study, and began his political career and education as Junior Assistant Clerk to the Darkshire City Council. SI:7 Upon joining SI:7, Carlisle took on the oath to serve his new organization until death, or told otherwise. Soon enough, Carlisle began training himself, and had various instructors teach him the talents of a rogue. He learned quick, eventually becoming a master tactician and strategist. Through painful training, assignments, and meditation, eventually Carlisle had become a Master Operative for SI:7, going on various dangerous assignments Syndicate and Defias involved. Mainly stationed in local areas, Carlisle even one time went undercover in the Scarlet Crusade, and underwent horrific events and torture, which haunt him to this day. Through the time in SI:7, he eventually was forced to assassinate Defias Overseer Ashley Lexington, his sister. Of Which he did, as ordered, and became sight impaired in his right eye from the fight, but however can never stop thinking of the moment he killed her. And back we go! During his time in SI:7, he was eventually given a six-month recess from his work with the organization. During this time, Carlisle took advantage of no work, and traveled back to Darkshire, serving as Senior Adjunct to the Darkshire Council, and to the Mayor himself. Eventually, Carlisle took a brief recess from his work with the Council, and ventured to Lakeshire to aid with the local orcs and gnolls. During this time, he also became politically involved, taking private courses from the Magistrate himself. As he continued with his 'break', Carlisle traveled back between Lakeshire and Darkshire to serve both the Council and Magistrate. A surprising surprise! Eventually, Carlisle resigned from his political career with the Council, and Magistrate, and began working with SI:7 in Stormwind, however more idly then previously. He spent much time as a Aristocrat, when not on duty. He enjoyed his minor nobility with others, allowing himself to have a generally good young-adulthood. However, during his time of merriment, he ran into his Half-Brother, Dalamar, of whom had become Templar of the Light. Having no other family, Carlisle happily embraced him, very early calling him 'Brother'. They soon had summoning stones linked to each-other, so that they may call each other whenever need be. Recent Times... Carlisle now lives in Stormwind City, continuing his minor Nobility as a Aristocrat, doing some last-time assignments for SI:7 before they dismiss him for good, and spending time with his Half-brother Dalamar. Although many people wish to kill him, he lives happily. Additional Notes: - Carlisle continues his political career, by occasionally traveling to Darkshire or Redridge to assist the Council and Magistrate. - Carlisle uses a monocle for his right eye, being that his sister had injured it at the time of their duel. - Carlisle has his brother-summoning-stone attached to a chain, around his neck. - In addition to having worked with the Council of Darkshire, and Magistrate of Lakeshire, Carlisle also served as a adjunct to Royal Factor Bathrilor for the Census Beaureu of Stormwind City Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Human